


The Prophecy of Two : Warriors : Light and Shadow

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, SkyClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: A band of stange rogues join Skyclan and start a battle and takes one of their younger kits. He trains her to hate the clans and much as he does why her sister is found by an apprentice from another clan and was raised by a carrying queen with one of her nieces. As time goes on light and shadow will battle one another then join together to defeat a common foe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book that me and my friend have been writing for a bout three weeks. Hope you enjoy this as much as we do.

Midnightkit stirred next to her sister , Featherkit , as she was curled up next to their mother. Pigeonfoot. She was almost a moon old and already Pigeonfoot's own littermate, Pebbleshine , had moved into the nursery. But things were changing ; a group of stange rogues have joined Skyclan , and Pigeonfoot wasn't very trusting of them. 

"I don't trust them Pebbleshine ; Darktail scares me " she always saying softly to the other queens. Midnightkit wanted to say something but she keeps her muzzle shute , and let the adults talk. As Midnightkit thought about the rogues who had recently joined the clan , she felt a soft paw swipe at her tail. 

"Featherkit! Leave my tail alone!" Midnightkit scolded her sister. 

Featherkit started at her with eyes that shone as blue as the sky. "But I'm bored" she complained. 

Pigeonfoot glanced at her kits. "Can you two please go play ? We wish to talk." 

Midnightkit led her sister outside. They stopped and looked around. "Let's go talk to Echosong." Midnightkit said. 

"I have a better idea. Let's go big that new cat over there. The big , black and white one." Featherkit decided. 

The two sisters padded over to the black and white Tom. As they approached, they noticed he was staring at the ground. He seemed not to notice them. 

"Is he ok?" Featherkit whispered. 

She padded slowly to him until she stood barely a whisker - length away. 

Midnightkit walked up to stand next to her sister. 

Featherkit tentatively stretched out a paw to prod one of the Tom's fore-paws. As soon as she touched him , he jerked his head up and hissed. The two sisters took a step back , fearing he would attack. 

"What do you want?" The massive tom snarled. He glared at each before returning his gaze back to Featherkit. 

"W-we just wanted t-to talk to y-you." Midnightkit stammered. She looked over at her sister to see her nodding in agreement. 

The tom flicked his gaze to Midnightkit before slowly sitting up. He gazed at her for a moment longer. "Really? You wanted to talk to me? How nice." He purred. "What are your names?" 

"I'm Midnightkit, " she said as she lifted a paw. She flicked her tail at her sister , "Thatd Featherkit , my sister." 

Featherkit walked in circles before returning her gaze back to him. "What's your name." She asked curiously. 

The rogue turned his gaze to her. "My name is Darktail , " he replied. 

"Darktail? What a cool name!" Featherkit squeaked. Suddenly overcome by excitement, she leaped at her sister and they began play fighting. 

Darktail watched them , amused. As he observed them , he noticed that the two sisters were almost identical. However , some differences set them apart. Midnightkit had more white than Featherkit. Midnightkit also had a silver - tipped ear and was nicer. Featherkit had one white paw. Featherkit also carried more black than her sister and it shined in the sun. Midnightkit had more white than her sister. However, both sisters had a piercing blue gaze. 

This information might be important later on , he thought to himself. 

Midnightkit struggled underneath her sister. "Okay! I give up !" She wailed. She felt her sister's weight disappear and quickly scrambled to her paws. She turned back to Darktail to see him watching them , amusement flickering in his gaze. Hot with embarrassment, Midnightkit licked her chest , trying to flatten her ruffled fur. It was no use though. Her soft kitten fur would forever stick up until she got older. 

Featherkit was no longer beside her sister. She had crept over to Darktail's tail and had began to bat at it. Darktail just flicked his tail around to keep her entertained. 

So... where do you come from ? " Midnightkit said cautiously. She was trying to ease the awkward silence. 

Darktail twitched his ears in surprise. "If I tell you about me , then you must tell me about you " he murmured. 

"Okay!" Midnightkit squeaked. She liked this Tom. She wasn't sure why her mother and the other queens didn't. 

Featherkit wondered off, leaving them two to talk. She did not really care where he came from. She wasn't even that interested in him. She looked over her shoulder to see that Midnightkit was staring at him in awe as he spoke. She rolled her eyes and carried on. 

As she wondered around, trying to find something to do , she spotted the medicine cat den. I wonder if Echosong wants to talk or play she thought to herself. She padded over to the den and slipped inside. It was dark and the sents of the herbs filled her nose and began to make her feel dizzy. Through the din light , she could see Echosong on the far side. She walked over and sat down in front of her. 

Featherkit lookedinto Echosong's green eyes about to greet her when she noticed assistant look in her gaze. Before Featherkit could speak , Echosong started mumbling, at first incomprehensible, then understandable. 

"I'm sorry Starclan ," Echosong spoke gravely. " These cats should never have come , Leafstar doesn't know the power the possess. Our clan is doomed." 

Featherkit's future stood end. What did Echosong mean ? Are Darktail and his friends dangerous?

Before she could decide to stay or leave , Ecgosp g seemed to jump back to her senses. 

Echosong's gaze slid around the den before it came to rest on Featherkit. Her eyes filled with worry. "How long have you been here." 

Featherkit couldn't find her voice. What Echosong had said disturbed her deeply. Before she could reply , she heard a sound behind her and she could just sent her sister above all the herbs. 

"Featherkit, Pigeonfoot is calling us. She said it's time for our nap." Midnightkit said sleepily. 

The two sisters slowly walked back to the nursery, exhaustion making their paws heavy. As they reached it , they crawled into the nest with Pigeonfoot. They are and went to sleep. 

As Midnightkit slept , Midnightkit dreamed of Leafstar accepting Darktail and his friends into the clan formerly, making them warriors. She also dreamt of becoming an apprentice and having Darktail as her mentor. She started to purr in her sleep. 

Featherkit was having trouble sleeping. Every time she shut her eyes , she would see Darktail and the other rogues slaughtering her clanmates. She tried to fight it as long as she could , but sleep finally overcame her. In her dream , Featherkit saw herself , as a warrior, standing next to her sister on a great rock she didn't recognize. As she looked in the clearing , she sawxmany cats. She recognized some of her clanmates' faces , but she didn't recognize the others. Surely there are way too many cats for a single clan here ? She thought. As Featherkit gazed around , one cat met her gaze. It was a big , dark brown tabby tom. His amber eyes gazed at her expectantly as if waiting for a signal. Something about him unsettled her. As Featherkit turned to look in the distance , there seemed to be black storm clouds , billowing in the distance. While watching the clouds , she began to hear a voice whisper : light, shadow , light , shadow , light , shadow , light , shadow. Featjerkit turned to see where it was coming from. All of a sudden , a wail sounded above the voice. It was filled with pain, grief, and rogue. 

Paws began to shake her violently. "Featherkit! Wake up! We must leave!" Midnightkit cried. 

Featherkit jumped to her paws. She could hear furious hisses and screeches coming from outside the nursery. "What's happening!"she wailed. 

"Darktail and his rogues are attacking us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Pigeonfoot hissed. She glanced at Pebbleshine , "Leafstar came earlier and told us to leave. She said not to fight , Thatcher had to get the kits away. She said the warriors will distract then long enough for us to get away."

Pebbleshine nodded and pushed herself to her paws. With her so close to kitting , it was important for them to leave and get somewhere safe as soon as possible. 

The two queens and kits slipped out and skirted the edge to keep out of the way of fighting cats. They kept going until they reached the top of the gorge. As they were about to break into a run , they heard an angry screech behind them. 

Midnightkit swallowed. She recognized that screech. "Darktail!" She yelled to the others. 

The four cats whipped around and were met with an angry Darktail. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Darktail sneered. 

Pigeonfoot unsheathed her claws and lunged at him. The two cats writhed on the ground in a flurry of teeth and claws. Pigeonfoot leaned down and sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder. Darktail screeched and threw her off. He turned around and swung on of his fore paws out , slashing her throat. Midnightkit and Featherkit cried out in terror. Pigeonfoot lunged again. The wound wasn't deep enough to do any real damage. The two cats rolled until she pushed him away. Darktail rolled onto some loose rocks that began to crumble under his weight. Pigeonfoot screamed at them to run. 

Pebbleshine grabbed the neared kit - Featherkit - and turned to run , hoping the other would follow. 

As Midnightkit turned to run , she felt teeth sink into her "Owwwww!" She screamed. Darktail had lunged out and grabbed her. They both went over , falling back down the gorge. 

Featherkit saw Darktail grab her sister and she watched them fall over the side. "No!" She cried. She tried to struggle free from Pebbleshine's grip , but she couldn't. 

As they reached the safety of the trees on the far said of the territory , Pebbleshine put her down , but wrapped her tail around her so she couldn't run.

Pebbleshine heard footsteps and looked to see her sister appear. She stood up , "Midnightkit?" She asked. 

Pigeonfoot shook her head , "Darktail has her , she isn't hurt but he won't let her go. I must go back. I have to get her back. " she paused and walked over to Featherkit. 

"Oh dear Featherkit, " she murmured as she pressed her muzzle to her daughters head. "Listen to Pebbleshine my dear. I have to stay to get your sister bac . I cannot make this journey with you." Pigeonfoot began to back away. She looked to her sister , "take care of her." She whispered. 

As Pigeonfoot turned and ran , Featherkit cried. The last thing she saw was her mother's tail disappear over the edge , before Pebbleshine picked her up once more and carried on their journey.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnightkit finds her place with the rogues and her new kin

Midnightkit shuddered as the memory of going over the gorge with Darktail flashed in her mind. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't scared , but she believes her clan will save her. 

"My Kin, it is time for us to go , they are weak and I got something with one of the clans" Darktail chuckled and picked up the shaking Midnightkit. 

The young kit looked up to the tom; he seemed so cool and nice when she was just talking to him. Now he just seems cruel and mean. 

"Why take the kit, Darktail? That will make them follow us " a dark black she cat meowed, walking up to the rogue leader. 

"Oh no, Raven , they are too weak to fight us again, and the kit will have her use " he smirked through the kit's scruff. 

Midnightkit quickly saw how different the clan and her so called new home was. She no longer got the sweet love and care ; now she sleeps next to Darktail or Raven. At first she was hopeful Leafstar or Pigeonfoot would come , but as they traveled she knew she wouldn't go back to Skyclan. 

She was curious on where they were going, but she was scared to ask any of them. 

Midnightkit looked at Raven. Despite the she-cat's tough act, she seemed to have a motherly sense to her. She thought that if she was going to ask any cat , she would have more luck with Raven. She padded over to the she-cat and tapped her with her tail. 

Raven looked at Midnightkit as the kit gazed up at her. 

"What do you need, kit?" she asked with a slight glare to her gaze. 

"W-where are we going " she whispered softly looking at her paws. Raven sighed , the kit was scared and she couldn't blame her. The black she-cat licked the kit's head with a pur.

"Oh kit , Darktail has unfinished tasks with some forest cats" she meowed and walked over to some sleeping rogues. 

A moon later 

Midnightkit was slightly older and could somewhat eat certain prey , but her favorite was thrush ; and Darktail always made sure she had one at least once a day. The young she cat was beginning to see the side of him that she saw back at Skyclan. Perhaps he's had a change in heart.

"Darktail, Darktail, Darktail!" Midnightkit called, running up to the rogue leader. She ended up tripping over some tails on her way over. Midnightkit shrank down in embarrassment before shaking the dirt from her pelt.

"You must be more careful! We may be rogues but we're family." Darktail meowed, giving the young kit a few licks on the head. He glared at the others who stood around, watching. Most of the cats knew what to do, except for Rain. He was new to the group and didn't know it go hunting for a thrush.

As the cats moved off, in search of a thrush, Midnightkit settled in between Darktail's forepaws and started dozing. A black she-cat padded up to the leader.

"So Midnightkit is getting stronger everyday and she is slowly forgetting Skyclan. Darktail, what are your true plans?" The black she-cat hissed quietly to Darktail as she circled around him. 

"Just relax, Raven. Soon she will be big enough to train the kin way. Once we got her how we want her, we'll be able to use her ti get into the clans." Darktail said menacingly.

The two quickly quit talking as a tom padded ul to them, carrying a thrush. Darktail lightly prodded Midnightkit from her dozing. " Come on, Midnightkit. Time to eat up so you can grow big and strong," he said as Nettle, the tom who had brought the thrush to her, set it down and backed away. 

Midnightkit nodded and sat up. She began to pluck away feathers in order to get to the tantalizing meat. She was starting to enjoy the Kin. She could pester anyone and nobody would get mad like they would in the clans.

Three Moons Later:

"Midnightkit! Come to me. You are now of age to train the Kin way." Darktail yowled as the small black and white she-cat stalked up to him. "I know your loyalty lies with us so, in return, I give you the honor of being trained as one of us. We welcome you, Midnightpaw!" Darktail's voice rang out. He let the cats cheer for a momen. "I, Darktail, leader of the Kin, will train you myself." He announced once it had quieted down a bit. 

Midnightpaw saw Raven and Darktail swap meaningful looks. She was curious to know what it was about but she wasn't going to bother asking because, after all, it was probably none of her business.

She was so happy to be a part of the Kin. She was so glad she wasn't a part of some mouse-heart clan. 

''Shall we begin father" she said coldly as she looked out to her family. Darktail chuckled darkly and lead the she-cat to train for battles. 

"Darktail , Nettle says we are about a few more days travel " Midnightpaw reported to her father , and gave a look to some of the new cats they picked up. 

"Good work now let's work out the plan one more time my dear "Darktail purred as the two sat down with Rain and Raven. 

"It is time the clans to pay for what they've done. My own mother needed their help and they left her and me to die in the snow " Darktail growled as the kin cheered to their leader. 

Midnightpaw smiled as she looked around , they all wanted one goal and were all advanced fighters."In two days we will strike and the clans will feel our wrath" Midnightpaw said as she curled up next to her father for the night.

Darktail smiled ; his plan worked and this cat was completely his and he feels like he could have the clans fleeing in fear. 'Oh Onestar you will feel the pain I felt , and the destruction of the clans will be on you ' Darktail thought as he closed his eyes for the night. 

As dawn drew nearer , cats began to stir. He walked over to the fresh kill pile , plucked a thrush and a mouse and walked back to where Midnightpaw slept. As he ate , he thought about what today would bring. Today would be the day that the clans would slowly start to pay. Oh, yes he thought. The clans will pay. 

Once he finished , he started to wash. As he washed , Midnightpaw began to stir next to him. She lifted her head and gazed around , sleepily. 

She sniffed, "Thrush , my favorite. Thanks father." Midnightpaw pushed herself to her haunches and began to eat. 

When she finished and washed , she walked over to Darktail , who had moved to the edge of the clearing to speak to his senior kin. "Darktail , today is the day. " She meowed as she approached. 

"So it is ," he purred. Darktail leaped up onto a boulder that sat on the edge of the clearing. ''Everybody! Gather here! We are having a kin meeting!" He yowled. 

Cats slipped out of dens and quickly walked to the boulder and sat down to here what their leader had to say. 

"Listen well! Today is the day that me will start the destruction of the clans. They live by their wretched code , believing that only they are good enough to live here , that they are only ones who belong. Just because they are clan-born," Darktail said , voice dripping with scorn. "Today will change everything!"

The kin yowled in agreement. Midnightpaw looked up at her father , pride swelling in her chest. She was proud that he was her father. Darktail was an amazing cat and a wonderful leader, and Midnightpaw is glad they are kin.

"We shall taste victory soon!" Midnightpaw yelled. She caught her father's eye and was happy to see approval glinting in his gaze. 

''Which clan will we start with?" Asked Rain , who was setting next to Needletail. 

"Windclan?" Raven suggested. 

"No , Windclan is last." Darktail murmured. 

"How about Riverclan?" Roach spoke up.

Darktail sat there for a moment before replying, "Yes , Riverclan will do. Shadowclan tomorrow, then Thunderclan , then finally. Windclan."

Nettle frowned, "Once we attack them today, won't the other clans prepare for our attacks next?" 

Darktail nodded, taking it into consideration. "Well , it won't give them time to prepare. Yes they will know of our attack on Riverclan but it won't give them time. It'll take more than a day for them to prepare. We shall have no breaks in the days " he meowed. 

Nettle nodded. Darktail leaped down from the boulder and was walking through his cats , talking to them. 

Midnightpaw turned her gaze to the sky and let her thoughts wander. She didn't do this often , but when she did , flashes of lying next to another kit when she herself was still no more than a kit herself would appear. She thought they were memories but she didn't know from what. When she saw the kit , it looked so much like herself , she just told herself that it was nothing. While she was thinking , she didn't hear her father walk up to her. 

"Everyrhing ok?" He meowed , sounding concerned. "Look , if you don't think you're ready for battle ..." he trailed off as he saw Midnightpaw's eyes flash with anger. 

"Of course im ready !" She snapped. "I'm just itching to get a move on." 

Darktail's eyes flashed. "I'm so proud of you , my daughter. It's time we left now." He turned and signaled with his tail. The cats fell in behind and Midnightpaw fell in beside her father. Darktail charged away from their camp, towards Riverclan's territory. The cats behind followed him , their eyes glinting with hatred. Today would be the day that they would begin to destroy the clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this hope you enjoy this as much as we have had writing it


End file.
